Un dernier verre
by Miss De Lune
Summary: Un dernier verre, ce soir, au chaudron baveur, assise au comptoir, ça lui ferait sans doute du bien. Elle oublierait peut-être ses malheurs. Son homme qu'elle avait plaqué. Son boulot qu'elle détestait. Sa soeur qui réussissait sans elle. Et puis il y a ce type, qui arrive, qui a plutôt une belle gueule, bien qu'amochée par le chagrin. Est-ce qu'il l'écouterait, lui ?


**Un dernier verre**

.

Seamus Finnigan n'était qu'un imbécile. De première catégorie. De toute façon, il n'avait jamais su l'embrasser correctement, ni s'intéresser vraiment à elle. Padma se demandait même comment ils avaient fait pour sortir ensemble. Elle ne savait pas du tout ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter.

Elle se sentait seule, elle avait besoin de quelqu'un à ses côtés, pour l'écouter un peu s'épancher, pour la rassurer et la prendre dans ses bras. Pour lui dire que ça n'était pas grave si sa sœur jumelle était partie à l'autre bout du monde pendant deux ans pour une opportunité qu'elle ne pouvait pas rater. Pendant qu'elle était coincée là dans cet emploi qui ne lui plaisait pas.

Après Poudlard, elles avaient toutes les deux voulu étudier la divination, fascinées qu'elles avaient été par les cours du professeur Trelawney. La sélection pour cette branche était assez importante car il n'existait qu'une école magique d'apprentissage de cet art délicat, et les postes à pourvoir par la suite étaient souvent très limités, il fallait monter sa propre affaire et espérer avoir du succès. Les deux sœurs avaient décidé qu'elles monteraient leur propre magasin, « Divination par les jumelles Patil », mais la vie en avait décidé autrement.

Si Parvati avait très bien réussi le concours d'entrée ainsi que les examens de chaque année, Padma avait eu plus de mal. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, elle était pourtant aussi intelligente que sa sœur, et même le centaure Firenze avait dit qu'elles seraient douées toutes les deux. Le jour de l'examen, elle n'avait pas réussi à gérer son stress, et elle avait failli le rater. Elle avait été acceptée par recommandation de ses professeurs, à la condition de réussir ses examens de fin de première année.

Elle avait travaillé encore plus dur que sa sœur, tout le temps plongée dans ses livres et buvant des litres de thé pour en analyser les feuilles chaque fois qu'elle le pouvait. Une fois encore, le stress l'avait rongée et elle avait paniqué devant son marc de café, elle n'arrivait pas à voir grand-chose et pire encore, elle avait confondu deux analyses en examen de boule de cristal. Un échec total. Elle avait fini par être renvoyée sans sommation, malgré ses pleurs et le regard triste de sa sœur.

A partir de là, tout avait été différent. Les parents des jumelles n'avaient pas apprécié le choix de carrière de leurs filles et aucun d'entre eux n'avait voulu l'aider quand elle s'était retrouvée sans formation. Padma avait pris le premier travail qu'elle avait trouvé et qui n'était pas trop dégradant : bibliothécaire, dans une université proche de la leur.

Elle pouvait garder l'appartement qu'elles avaient loué avec sa sœur, payé à contrecœur par leur père, mais ça n'était plus la même chose. Elle la voyait étudier ce dont elle avait toujours rêver pendant qu'elle allait enchaîner les heures en espérant oublier son échec. Elle avait bien tenté de se réinscrire dans d'autres études mais aucune ne lui convenait, elle n'était intéressée par rien d'autre.

Et maintenant, sa sœur était partie, ses parents lui avaient laissé à charge l'appartement puisqu'elle avait un salaire, et elle n'avait sûrement pas trouvé en Seamus le confident idéal. Cet imbécile ne comprenait rien, il n'arrêtait pas d'essayer de la consoler en dévalorisant le métier qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir.

Il n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'ils étaient tous des charlatans et qu'elle valait mieux que ça, que de toute façon, ça n'était que des sottises. Mais finalement, c'était bien elle qui se retrouvait sans diplômes dans un métier qui l'ennuyait, pendant que lui poursuivait ses études de droit magique si passionnantes.

Il la voyait quand bon lui semblait, l'accrochait à son bras quand ça l'arrangeait, quand il ne trouvait pas mieux pour combler ses soirées, la traînait dans des dîners avec d'autres étudiants et juristes parlant en des termes qu'elle ne comprenait pas, la prenant pour la jolie potiche.

Padma détestait ça. Elle n'était sûrement pas aussi intelligente qu'Hermione Granger, c'était vrai, mais elle avait été à Serdaigle, et il serait bon que parfois certains s'en rappellent. Elle n'était pas la dernière des idiotes. Il n'avait qu'à se trouver une autre cruche.

Et maintenant, elle était là, accoudée au comptoir du chaudron baveur, à se faire servir plusieurs verres de Whisky Pur Feu qu'elle avalait les uns à la suite des autres dans l'espoir d'oublier un peu qui elle était.

« Tu ne crois pas que tu abuses un peu ce soir ? » lui demanda d'une voix douce Hannah Abbott.

« Pas ce soir… J'en ai marre, voilà ! Marre d'être prise pour une imbécile, marre de ne pas exister par moi-même mais seulement à travers ma sœur ! Marre d'être celle qui a raté sa vie quand l'autre y arrive tellement bien. Alors je veux boire. Sers-moi un autre verre ! » Grommela-t-elle.

« Comme tu veux… » Soupira la jeune femme.

Depuis quelques années, Hannah avait repris le chaudron baveur. Elle disait qu'elle n'aimait pas ne rien faire de ses mains et qu'ici, c'était devenu un peu comme chez elle. Elle avait hérité de quelques économies de sa mère, à sa mort pendant la Guerre et elle avait racheté le bar quand Tom était décédé. Elle avait appris le métier sur le tas, ne demandant que ça.

Elle avait eu besoin d'un endroit auquel s'attacher après… tout ça. Son père avait fait une grosse dépression et elle payait à présent une maison magicomédicalisée pour le garder entre de bonnes mains. Heureusement, son caractère jovial et son sourire avaient fait renaître le bar du Chemin de Traverse et les clients affluaient à toutes heures.

L'un d'eux s'assit justement à côté de Padma Patil. Ou plutôt, il s'affala sur le tabouret de comptoir avant de commander un triple Whisky Pur Feu. La jeune femme l'observa du coin de l'œil en sirotant le sien. Apparemment, elle n'était pas la seule à être dans un sale état. On aurait même carrément dit que le ciel lui était tombé sur les épaules, à celui-là.

« J'ai l'air pitoyable, c'est ça ? Vous pouvez le dire, vous savez… »

« Pas plus que moi, je suppose. » se contenta-t-elle de dire en levant son verre à sa santé.

Il avait les cheveux grisâtres, une robe noire stricte sur les épaules, un peu défaite, un cartable posé à ses pieds. Il n'avait pas l'air très jeune, pas loin de la soixantaine sans doute, mais il avait gardé une certaine prestance. Ses pieds touchaient à peine la barre la plus basse du tabouret, il ne devait pas être grand, mais il était fin, sec même. Il avait les traits tirés, comme s'il avait vécu des moments pas faciles dernièrement.

« Ma femme m'a quitté, si c'est ce que vous vous demandez. Paraît que je travaillais trop. Qu'elle ne pouvait plus me voir. Après presque vingt-cinq ans de mariage et deux enfants... »

« Je suis désolée… »

« Bah, j'imagine que ça devait arriver un jour. Que voulez-vous, j'ai épousé mon travail en même temps que ma femme. Et vous, pourquoi vous êtes-vous décidée à vider les réserves de Whisky de cette chère Hannah ? »

« Oh, à présent ça me semble des broutilles, mais quand je suis venue, j'avais l'impression que ma vie était foutue… Vous faîtes quoi comme métier ? »

« Auror. Et la mienne aussi, est fichue, si ça peut vous rassurer. John Dawlish, au fait. »

« Eh mais vous n'êtes pas un des héros de la Guerre ? »

« Si, enfin, il paraît. J'étais déjà auror en ce temps-là, en même temps que Kingsley Shacklebolt et Nymphadora Tonks. C'était la belle époque, ça… D'ailleurs, vous avez le même âge qu'Harry Potter et les autres jeunes de la Guerre, non ? Sans vouloir être indiscret bien sûr… »

« Vous en faîtes pas, vous devez être un des plus délicats qui m'aient abordée, ces derniers temps. Et oui, j'ai le même âge, je m'appelle Padma Patil. J'étais en septième année à Serdaigle, à l'époque. Je ne connaissais pas très bien Harry mais j'étais dans l'AD qu'il avait créée… Et je me souviens encore être allée à un bal avec son ami, Ron Weasley, en quatrième année… »

« Oh oui, je me souviens vaguement de vous, les jumelles Patil, n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez bien changé depuis… »

« On peut dire ça comme ça oui… » Grinça-t-elle, amère, tournant son verre entre ses mains.

Un peu de liquide ambré restait dans le fond, n'attendant qu'une gorgée de sa part pour se déverser dans son palais et l'enivrer encore plus. La réchauffer. Alors pourquoi la faisait-elle patienter ? Par fierté ? Pour se dire qu'elle n'était pas aussi désespérée qu'elle en avait l'air ? Pour espérer résister encore un peu, avant de sombrer à nouveau ? Par dégoût ? Elle était déjà tombée suffisamment bas comme ça, ça n'était pas la peine de devenir alcoolique en plus, si ?

« Si j'étais vous, je le finirais avant de le renverser sur le comptoir. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'Hannah apprécie de devoir nettoyer derrière nous, aussi gentille soit-elle et désespérées sommes-nous… » Lui glissa l'homme tout en finissant d'une gorgée le sien.

« Oh avec l'addition qu'on va lui faire, pourquoi pas après tout ! » rétorqua-t-elle en l'imitant tout de même.

« Puis tiens, je vais en reprendre un autre, aussi ! Vous m'accompagnez ? »

« Non, je ne pense pas… » S'excusa-t-elle. « J'ai déjà bien trop bu pour la soirée… »

« Vous avez peur de faire des choses que vous regretteriez ? » lui demanda-t-il droit dans les yeux, appuyé d'un coude sur le comptoir, l'autre main sur le genou.

« Qui sait… Peut-être oui. » Murmura-t-elle à son tour.

Il était bien plus âgé qu'elle et dans la réalité, tout alcool enlevé de leur sang, il devait être bien plus ennuyeux et banal qu'en cet instant. Il n'avait peut-être même aucun charme et elle regretterait d'avoir pensé de telles choses, mais là tout de suite, elle le trouvait tout de même à son goût.

Ses cheveux grisonnés lui donnaient un certain charme, ou un charme certain, elle n'en savait trop rien et elle avait trop bu pour s'en préoccuper. Il avait un petit sourire, sans doute parce qu'il avait bu plusieurs verres le long de leur conversation et peut-être même avant.

Elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa. Elle n'était qu'une pauvre imbécile et il avait plutôt l'âge d'être son père que son amant. Ses lèvres étaient un peu râpeuses, il ne devait pas en prendre soin. Il avait un goût de Whisky entre les lèvres et sa langue rencontra la sienne pour le confirmer. Il se laissa faire, comme s'il était de toute façon trop soûl pour contester.

« Je crois que j'ai fait une bêtise… » Chuchota-t-elle, en se retirant. « Je vais rentrer. »

Elle se leva de son tabouret, déposa quelques gallions sur la table en récupérant son sac à main. Elle passa devant lui, il chercha à retenir son bras, bafouillant des phrases qu'elle ne comprenait pas, avant qu'elle ne parte sans se retourner. La nuit enveloppait ses pas de douceur, aussi bien que l'alcool la réchauffait. Finalement, elle n'était pas si mal cette soirée.


End file.
